The 102nd Hunger Games
This is my first hunger games fanfiction, its about esentially myself and my friends at school in the hunger games, but I've changed their names for legal reasons. Introduction My name is Alex Donaque, the male tribute from district 9 in this years hunger games. My cousin, Cara, was reaped and I volunteered to save her life in the arena. I know that was a bad decision, but I couldn't watch her die. I couldn't. I went through Chariots and Training with her and all the others. AJ, Rachel, Kat. All of them, stood looking at me. Sizing me up. Then I got put in the arena. Will I survive, I don't know. I am Alex Donaque, and this is my story. My name is Cara McVough, the female from district 9 in this years hunger games. I was terrified when I was reaped, and then Alex threw away everything to protect me. He knows its futile, that both of us are likely to die within an hour, but he wants to save me, he wants to get me home. I don't want to be in the games, especially when I know one or both of us will have to die. I am Cara McVough, and this is my story. My name is AJ Bananan, the male tribute from district 1 in this years hunger games. I was reaped and no one volunteered, no one wanted to take the place of an insane kid that the district would be glad to get rid of. My district partner is a 14 year old girl and I know she won't survive, and neither will I. I just hope I will be able to keep my dignity. I am AJ Bananan and this is my story. My name is Rachel Edmond, the female tribute from district 1 in this years hunger games. I was an orphan and was left alone on a doorstep of an orphange when I was born, they took me in, raised me. Until I was adopted last year, by the richest couple in the district who already had two daughters. I took no teressa, and when I was reaped, the district sobbed. A head case and a young girl to represent them. My name is Rachel Edmond and this is my story. My name is Kat MacCoran, the female tribute from district 3 in this years hunger games. I was raised on the streets, no parents, no food. Just me, I learned to rely on myself and no one else. I was never loved, and I was hated by many. I stole from stalls to keep myself alive and I was whipped by peacekeepers, I want to be in these games, I want to kill. My name is Kat MacCoran and this is my story. My name is Allison Callans, the female tribute from district 5 in this years hunger games. My parents threw me out when I told them I didn't want to work in a power plant. I lived off of rodents and birds, whatever I could find, but I was always treated like a fugitive, on the run. Killing to live. I can win the hunger games, and I will. My name is Allison Callans and this is my story. Prologue, Alex: Cara. Hunger Games Arena, Day 8 I sit around the fire with Cara, talking about home when the cannon fires and AJ's head-shot appears in the sky. Suddenly it hits me, all those careers, it wasn't tributes or natural causes that killed them, it was Kat. She's the only one left. I remember her at training, she was hanging around with 1, 2, 3 and 4. It sickens me to think she betrayed them one by one. I never thought I would pity AJ. I look at Cara, and at the same time we grab our packs and stuff our stuff in. “It was Kat.” I say. Cara has a look of realisation her face. Cara knows it too, Kat's coming for us, and our fire isn't helping. I turn to kick the coals of the fire to stifle the flames when I see something dark zip by my left side, I spin around and Kat lunges at me, I dive backwards, right into Cara. We both smash into the ground. Kat laughs, but I cut her off as I grab my sword and slash at her head, unfortunately it only grazes her eyebrow, however it draws blood and she desperately tries to staunch the blood, she multi-tasks by sticking her knife into my leg and ripping her shirt and sticking it to her head. I scream in pain as the blood gushes from the wound, the pain is blinding. Cara pushes me off her and we both turn and sprint, but not before Kat throws a knife into Cara's shoulder. She screams but we keep running, out of the forest and into the city part of the arena. We zip by a coffee shop and into the square, Kat is just behind us, Cara points up and we begin to climb up the statue. We climb as fast as we can and we reach the top, just as Kat climbs up the other side “No where to run now.” says Kat. She lunges at me and I flail at the edge of the statue. She pulls out the knife in my leg and I lose my balance and topple of the edge, for an impossible second I’m suspended in the air, but then I fall and land on a protruding part of the statue, a small fragment of the statue is loose and is aimed up, like a knife. When I crash into the ground, my leg gets caught on the bit of statue and it plunges into my leg. But because it was a bit loose, it comes away and I clatter to the ground, the fragment of statue goes right through my leg. My vision creeps with red. “Alex,” screams Cara, I look up as Kat wraps a rope around Cara's neck, I try to move but the pain shoots through my leg and I can't move. My leg is soaked in blood, as red as Cara's hair. Kat stabs Cara in the leg and Cara gives an ear-splitting scream. Kat looks down at me, and snarls. “Alex, help!” yells Cara. I pull my leg up as hard I can, my leg comes out of the statue but a part is still stuck in my leg, I scream in pain as I pull it out of my leg, its all stained red. Just then, Cara screams again, Kat has stabbed her in the arm. I pull myself together and climb up the statue. My vision keeps going blurry and flashing white, but by feel I manage to get up. Cara screams once more as Kat flings her off the statue, but Kat has a rope in her hand, and its attached to... Cara's neck. She's hanging her. I grab the bit of statue and keep climbing. Cara gurgles and screams but I can make out a few words. “Kill... her... Alex.” she gasps. Just as I reach the top. Kat thought I was dead so this comes as a surprise to her. I plunge the bit of statue into her foot and she drops the rope, Cara goes down with it, she slams into a ledge with a sickening crack. Kat screams as I grab her hair, I get behind her and pull her hair as hard as I can, then as she goes down I dive aside, her head hits the ground with a horrible crunch. I climb on top of her and grab her throat, I press down as hard as I can and the I smash her head off the ground, Kat's crying, gurgling and coughing at the same time. I think of cara and realise there hasn't been a cannon, so I get off her and jump off the edge, I land on the ledge and I limp over to her mangled body and cradle her in my arms, I see the dent in her throat and its obvious that she’s a goner. I hold her hand and Cara tries to speak, but is shush her. “Don't speak Cara.” I choke, the tears stream down my cheeks. “W-win... f-f-for... u-us... t-t-tell m-m-mum... I... l-love h-her.” she rasps. Her eyes flutter as her life ebbs away. She opens her mouth to say something, before the darkness pulls her under. The cannon fires. “NO!” I yell. I pull Cara close, and hug her tight. The tears flow uncontrollably, I hold onto her as hard as I can. It begins to sink in. Cara's dead. Kat's about to die... Chapter 1, AJ's POV “Morning,” yells my mother as I run down the stairs, “Hey Mum,” I reply, for once she seems to be sane, she's even made breakfast! “Reaping today, you nervous?” asks my mum. I shake my head, is she kidding, as if. I'm never going get chosen, I just want it to be over, I hate the Hunger Games. “Oh will you look at the time, we better get to the square.” She yelps, obviously remembering what happened the last time someone was late, god, there was so much blood, that was the first person I'd ever seen killed, and I had a strange feeling it wasn't going to be my last. We hurriedly leave the house and raced for the square, and we made it in plenty of time. “See you later honey.” says my mum. “But what if-” I start. “It won't be you, I know it,” she smiles weakly and I know she's thinking of dad, she turns and leaves for the viewing stands. “Next!” a gruff peace-keeper shouts, peace-keeper, I hate that name, it's the complete opposite of what they do, someone gets killed almost everyday by them. I stick out my finger and they prick it ever so slightly, but just enough to draw blood. He drops the blood on to the scanner and the words Bannan, Ashley James, flash up. “Clear,” he shouts. I walk over to the 15 year old segment and stand with the other boys, another 10 minutes pass before everyone is here and the District rep Luna heads to the stage. “Welcome, welcome boys and girls to the 102nd annual hunger games.”She pauses and the capital seal appears on the wall behind her and a video starts to play, telling us the 102 years ago, the districts rebelled against the capital and they failed, the usual crap. Not that long after the video ends, the woman heads back onto the stage. “Now it is time to choose one brave young man and woman to represent District 1 in the hunger games, so I bid you all a happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favour. Ladies first.”She walks over to the ball marked Girls, her florescent pink hair swaying behind her, she puts her hand in the ball and moves it around before picking one from the bottom. “Rachel Edmond!” she announces, a girl from the 14 year-old sections bounces on up to the stage, flips her hair behind her shoulder and grins. “Oh my god, I'm so happy to be picked.” she exclaims. “Now for the boys,” says Luna as she makes her way over to the other ball. She places her hand in and sways it around. “''Please don't be me, Please” I think, my names only in there once, it can't be me, it can't.She grabs one and opens it very slowly. “And the boy is... AJ Bananan!” “''What!” I think even though I heard her perfectly well. I feel numb, I can't feel my toes and I can only hold onto one thought; I'm going to die. My feet somehow manage to move me towards the stage and as I climb up the stairs onto the platform all I can hear is murmuring from the crowd, “The Banana Boy” and “The Insane Kid” amongst other things. Suddenly I hear a cry; its from the viewing stands, I know without looking that it's my mother. She screams and cries, then a peace-keeper gets involved, I look away just as a shot is fired, I see my mother's limp body fall from the stand. “Mum!” I scream, as the peace-keepers “escort” us into the Justice Building... Category:Fanfictions